Padfoot
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Mientras el leño de Yule se consume en la chimenea, un pequeño Sirius intenta ser valiente, por suerte mamá y papá estan allí para protegerlo. Este fic participa en el Reto #41"ABC Navideño" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_**Todos los lugares y personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling Este fic participa en el Reto #41"ABC Navideño" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

_**Letra N° 25 Y: Yule**_

* * *

_**Padfoot**_

Esa noche era la víspera de navidad y mientras los copos de nieve dejaban su estela, a medida de que delicadamente caían en el alfeizar de la ventana, en aquella casa del número doce de Grimmauld Place en el barrio de Lincom's Inn*, que se encontraba protegida de ojos curiosos e indeseados, todo estaba en perfecto silencio; excepto quizás por aquel niño de cabello marrón, que abrazando su peluche de perrito se encontraba sentado en el ultimo escalón de la escalera principal lanzando miradas tentativas a la puerta principal y a la chimenea de la sala, donde el leño de **Yule **se consumía lentamente al mismo tiempo que se repetía como un mantra en su cabeza:

_\- Papá vendrá, él me salvara, no dejara que los espíritus malos me lleven..., no él no lo permitirá._

Fue entonces que, la puerta de entrada crujió y el pequeño preso del pánico, producto de sus terrores infantiles, hizo levitar con su magia un paraguas del paragüero de la entrada y por poco hubiera golpeado en la cabeza al hombre que atravesaba en ese instante la puerta, de no ser por que al verlo se dio cuenta de que no tenia porque temer. Su padre había regresado.

Así fue que, reprimiendo su terror corrió rápida y estruendosamente hacia él y rebosante de alegría proclamo a la vez que abrazaba sus pantorrillas con sus pequeños brazos, rompiendo de esa manera la quietud del hogar:

\- ¡Papí, volviste!

Ante lo que, viéndose imposibilitado para caminar el mago adulto bajo levemente su cabeza cruzando de esa forma su mirada con su hijo, quien lo mismo hizo a la vez que le regalaba una sonrisa de dientes blancos,a lo que su padre arqueando las cejas sorprendido dijo; con un leve tinte de alarma en su voz:

\- ¡Por Merlín Sirius, ¿Que haces despierto tan tarde?!

Al oír aquellas palabras de boca su padre, el niño bajo la cabeza un tanto avergonzado y aferrándose a su juguete exclamo con voz muy seria, armándose de valor a la vez que erguía su pequeño cuerpecito una vez más y extendiendo su brazo derecho exhibía su perrito de felpa ante su padre:

\- Padfoot* no podía dormir porque tenia miedo de los espíritus así que..., yo vine aquí con él para protegerlo. Pensé en que tal vez, si lo hacia también protegería a mamá y Reg, además... tu dijiste que yo seria el señor de esta casa mientras tu no estabas.- para luego preguntarle con expectación en su mirada y un leve atisbo de esperanza en su voz:

\- ¿Dime, lo hice bien?

Entonces fue que Orion luego de ver el muñeco encantado de su hijo, el cual fuera un obsequio de su propia madre* y ademas, funcionaba para estar al pendiente de las emociones de su hijo agachándose a su altura respondió con seriedad y una pizca de orgullo en su voz a la vez que, tomaba al niño en brazos; y colocando su pequeño cuerpo en el costado izquierdo de su cadera, comenzaba lentamente el ascenso por las escaleras:

\- Claro que si mi muchacho, ahora vuelve a dormir Sirius.

Ante lo cual, acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello su primogénito dijo con voz soñolienta :

\- Si, papá.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del piso superior una mujer leía un libro para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba que su esposo regresara a casa de aquella inesperada reunión de Wizengamot que Abraxas Malfoy había convocado de ultima hora* a la vez que, mantenía un leve estado de alerta mirando alternativamente a las puertas que conectaban su habitación con las de sus propios hijos; es que luego de casi cuatro años ininterrumpidos de atender bebes sus malos hábitos de sueño habían echo mella en ella, haciéndole sufrir ocasionales episodios de insomnio y acrecentando su siempre existente predisposición a poseer un sueño ligero; sobre todo en esas fechas lo cual la avergonzaba, aunque debido a su orgullo jamas lo admitiría. Más sin embargo, aun a sus treinta y seis Walburga Black seguía teniendo un profundo terror a todo lo que estas representaban.

Si tan solo la viera su madre, allí agazapada bajo las sabanas de su cama, con la varita bajo la almohada y agudizando el oído ante cualquier sonido sospechoso, seguramente se avergonzaría de ella; más para su suerte sus padres se encontraban viviendo convenientemente en el condado de Aberdeenshire*, lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que verlos más que en las reuniones familiares y sociales de rigor lo cual agradecía en su fuero interno ya que, luego de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de su primo segundo, la relación con sus padres se había deteriorado considerablemente; sobre todo con su madre quien aun sostenía la férrea idea de que su hija podría haber conseguido un mejor prospecto que ese soñador de Orion Black, alegando que seguramente sus nietos saldrían estropeados, y que su propia suegra haya pertenecido en su juventud a la casa de los tejones*; no hacia mas que agrandar la herida entre madre e hija.

Pero ya vería su madre, dentro de siete años cuando Sirius les escribiera diciendo que había entrado a Slytherin, seguramente vendría a pedirle perdón de rodillas o por Merlín, ella no se llamaba Walburga Black.

Se encontraba aun presa de sus cavilaciones cuando alcanzo a oír como unos lentos y constantes pasos se hacían presentes en el corredor, por lo que abandonando la comodidad de su cama tomó rápidamente su varita de la mesa de noche a la vez que se ceñía su bata a la cintura para luego salir presurosa de la habitación.

Sin embargo, no había caminado mucho por el pasillo cuando pudo observar frente a si, como su esposo cargaba a su tocayo*;por lo que alarmada se apresuro a darles alcance mientras que con una mano en su pecho decía:

\- ¡¿Que, significa esto Orion?!

A lo que su marido llevándose un dedo de su mano libre a los labios le rogaba silencio, cruzando al instante ambos una mirada de resignación a la vez que, su hijo mayor se removía de su posición en los brazos de su padre enfrentando a su madre con los ojos entreabiertos y estiraba sus brazos hacia ella diciendo:

\- Mamá tengo sueño, ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Al escuchar aquello consternada ella dijo; cruzando una mirada velada con el padre de sus hijos:

\- Sabes muy bien que no Sirius, ya eres un niño grande y un hermano mayor dime, ¿Que ejemplo le darías a Regulus?

A lo cual el niño replico, mostrándole su perro de felpa al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada con ojos de cachorro desvalido:

\- Pero mamá es que..., Padfoot tiene miedo y dice que si ambos no dormimos con alguien mas, no me dejara descansar esta noche.

Entonces su madre tratando de persuadirlo le dijo:

\- Oh Sirius tu no puedes,...- pero fue detenida en sus palabras por su marido quien replico; al mismo tiempo que le pedía a su esposa con una mirada que no rompiera las esperanzas de su hijo mayor:

\- Querida es solo un niño..., y pronto vendrán tiempos difíciles; déjalo disfrutar de su inocencia mientras pueda Burgie*, solo por esta noche al menos.

Por lo que luego de oír las palabras de su esposo; y tras mirar alternativamente a padre e hijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios, cedió diciendo a la vez que tomaba a su hijo de los brazos del hombre:

\- Esta bien hijo, pero solo por esta vez, ¿De acuerdo?

Entonces fue, que el pequeño aferrándose al cuello de su madre con sus pequeños bracitos respondió obsequiándole luego una amplia sonrisa:

\- Si mamá.

Más tarde esa noche, encontrándose el niño ya dispuesto para dormir con su peluche en el centro de la cama matrimonial de sus padres y viéndose rodeado por ellos proclamo para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo:

\- Mamá, papá los amo.

Al escuchar aquellas tiernas palabras pronunciadas por su hijo, ambos padres dijeron a la vez que observaban como sus pequeños ojos grises se cerraban lentamente a la vez que,besaban alternativamente un lado de su cabeza:

\- Nosotros, también te amamos Sirius.

Y así fue; como por el resto de la noche, en aquel hogar encantado, reino la paz.

* * *

Notas Aclaratorias:

_Lincom's Inn* : Es el verdadero barrio de Londres en el cual se inspiro J. K. Rowling, al imaginar a la casa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place._

_Padfoot*: Hago referencia al nombre del peluche que tiene Sirius con él, tengan en cuenta que para la época 1962 Sirius apenas tiene tres años de edad._

_El cual fuera obsequio de su propia madre*: me refiero a Melania Black nee Macmillan quien fuera la madre de Orion Black_

_aquella inesperada reunión de Wizengamot que Abraxas Malfoy había convocado de ultima hora*: Me refiero a las reuniones y gestas que llevaron adelante varios miembros del Wizengamot, por esa época con el fin de que el actual Ministro de magia Nobby Leach, quien fuera el primer Ministro Mágico hijo de muggles, renunciara a su cargo. Entre los cabecillas de estas se reconoció a Abraxas Malfoy. Ver ref. Wiki HP_

_el condado de Aberdeenshire*: si bien actualmente esta región inglesa ya no existente como tal, desde 1975 siendo actualmente un concejo escoses; para la época -1962- era aun considerado un condado._

_haya pertenecido en su juventud a la casa de los tejones*: Hago referencia a la casa de Hogwarts de la cual formara parte en su juventud Melania Macmillan ,la cual no fuera otra que Hufflepuff._

_Su tocayo* : me refiero al hecho de que tanto Orion como Sirius comparten el nombre, siendo Orion el segundo nombre de Sirius, por lo tanto el como bien lo indico es su tocayo._

_Burgie* este es un apodo cariñoso con el cual Orion se refería a su esposa._


End file.
